Resilience (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing)
This character belongs to MistydaAwesomeSeaWing. Please leave alone. (WARNING: LARGE CINNAMON ROLL AHEAD) History: Resilience lived on the volcano island with his wife Insight, and his beloved daughter Shadowseer. He loved his little Shadow more than anything, but one day, the NightWings sent him on a special animus mission. He went away, and somehow accidentally strayed into a ground battle between MudWings and SeaWings near the shore of the sea. One of the MudWings was so caught up in his fighting, he didn’t notice Resilience and accidentally smashed the NightWing’s head on a huge rock, so hard it snapped off his right horn and damaged his brain. He rolled down a steep hill, into thick shrubbery where incidentally no one would spot him. He was on the brink of death, unable to think, feel, or move. His own magic was useless without his mind working. Just before he nearly died, a mysterious animus SeaWing Resilience did not know about discovered him. The strange animus—who he later learned was named Seal—healed Resilience, or at least his body. His mind only grew more an more unstable. He immediately flew away from the SeaWing, into the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, where he later found a small cave to live in under a big hollow tree. He put protective spells around it so no one would see it but him. And in there, for years, he waited. He randomly sent out spells to kill dragons here and there; he sent out spells to enchant dragons to kill other dragons. Once, he tried to summon his wife to him, but found out she had been killed by a SandWing while on the run. That only made him more infuriated, as he also assumed his daughter had been killed with her. Later, he enchanted a SeaWing orphan living in Possibility named Angelfish to kill a SandWing orphan. Then he summoned her to him, kidnapped her, and made a clone of her to go back. Because, he knew Angel’s friends were coming to find her, and he wanted to make things interesting. He had been correct; six dragonets — Surf, Ash, Dawn, Misty, Shadowseer, and Cocoa — searched him out, and discovered his secret underground lair. Resilience made sure that they all had . . . unique experiences while they were in his presence. The group of six dragonets went through tough trials and hardships, some even deadly, so they could rescue Surf’s sister Angelfish. The thing that probably saved all of their lives, though, was Shadowseer. Seeing his daughter again, after five years, thinking she was dead so long, caused a fraction of his mind to snap back into place. He felt like the world had changed entirely. And, to everyone’s extreme surprise, gave his long-lost daughter a hug. Unfortunately, he still had to be defeated, for he was too dangerous in this world. Even though he was completely insane, he was still slightly capable of love. Just before he died, his scarred Mind was filled only with memories of his once-beloved Shadow. He knew that she was the last being alive on earth that he still loved, and in his mind, he gave her one last hug, before his last breath. Appearance: Resilience is all black, with glowing green eyes. He is missing his right horn. Personality: Resilience is crazy. Literally, crazy. He was not always like this once, though. He used to be nice, kind (at least to his wife and daughter) and selfless, but that all changed. He was lost in a battle one day and got his head smashed against a boulder so hard it messed up his brain. Now, he is insane, mentally unstable, and does not care about anyone, save some feelings for his lost wife and daughter. He also loves riddles a lot. Relationships: Stonemover: Resilience used to like his brother, though always thought of him as over-worried about most things. Now that he is crazy, he has nearly forgotten about his brother. Insight (wife): He had loved his wife, but when he left and went mad, he had mixed feelings about her. He was still angry when he found out she was dead, though, so that indicates he still had love towards her. Shadowseer (daughter): Resilience absolutely adored his little dragonet Shadow. She had been one when he left, but she still had memories of his love for her. Shadowseer does not know her father is still alive, and since her mother ran away mysteriously, she believes herself to be an orphan. Ash: Resilience finds her amusing. He has a grudge against all SandWings for one killing his wife, so he naturally hates her too. Dawn: He is wary of the sharp SkyWing, who he suspects to be an animus but has no proof yet. Misty: Resilience does not think this nervous SeaWing a big threat. He thinks she could be an interesting tool, though. Cocoa: He finds this fun RainWing hilarious. But then, he finds most things hilarious. Surf: Resilience thinks Surf might have a vengeance for him almost as strong as the SandWing Ash does. Since he enchanted Ash to rip out the clone Angelfish’s eyeballs. Gallery: 6D2978A3-0662-4619-A4D3-488583D5E84F.png|Resilience by Sunburn aSandSkyhybrid|link=Resilience (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) 382C7E6E-135B-460E-8588-4AD6312DBFD6.jpeg|CoTC cover w/ Resilience featured (half of him is Angelfish) by moi|link=Resilience (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) 2947764E-9E9B-4BE3-B9D2-4DBC1C2B8833.jpeg|Resi ref by Ref Queen Heron (edited by moi)|link=Resilience (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) 4A59D42D-B7DC-465E-A7EC-6C1A28B4A7D8.jpeg|Resilience by Misty |link=Resilience (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Animus Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters Category:Content (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Deceased Characters Category:Animus Enchanted